Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal
by Fonset
Summary: 'Since You Have Been Lost to Us, My Love', a series of one-shots detailing on what I imagined the life of the Queen of Quel'Thalas, Anasterian's wife and Kael'thas' mother, would have been like. How did she and Anasterian end up together? Do she and Anasterian have more family members? How was the relationship between Kael and his mother? The answers lie within.
1. 1, The Death of a Queen

.

**Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal**

_1. The Death of a Queen_

_'Dalah'surfal' means 'my love' in Thalassian._

_Disclaimer: I swear on the life of His Majesty High King Anasterian Sunstrider himself that neither he nor the universe this story is set in is created or owned by me in any way. Instead they are invented, if you will, by a company known as Blizzard Entertainment._

_A/N: This chapter takes place after all the others do. The reason for this being that I wanted to go into the Queen's backstory after giving her an ending, because I simply didn't want to end up with an unfinished story. _

_I came up with the idea for this story on the bus ride home from school. It is mostly inspired by the way Royalty is portrayed on several television shows and in certain movies. I wanted to at least depict the late Queen, but also the love and mutual respect she and the King once held for one another. I have to say that I was quite surprised to find out there were only two stories on this site that even mentioned Anasterian's name in the summary, one of which was my own._

_It is written from the POV of a servant, you are to make of him whomever you may please or prefer. I hope I succeeded in writing it in such a way that you can imagine being him yourself._

* * *

There she lay, midst of the great hall with others standing around her in such devotion. Her head rested on a white pillow, enlined with silver, in the same way the crown rested on her chest. She lay on top of a small table like object so that she would lay at elbow height for most. She was clad in elegant, yet simple clothing. Her gown was coloured with red, for that was Her Majesty's favourite, but looked mostly white. Her hands rested on her chest as well, fingers reaching near the jewelry adorned crown. She wore no jewelry, not even shoes, for she was supposed to look as if she were in a natural state of slumber. Her golden hair lay loose about her head, yet she looked as if she was sweetly sleeping, had it not been for the fact she looked so pale now.

The great hall was decorated with red tapestries, yet a few darkly coloured blue ones with the symbol of Quel'Thalas on them. Even the tapestries were adorned with jewels that sparkled slightly in the dim light of the candles. Nobles from all over the realm had turned up before, when the Queen had been brought here in her coffin. Not often did they come together all at once, the last time likely being when the Queen's son had been born, more than a century ago. Most told stories of that day, how the Queen with pain from after she had gone into labour had carried her young son to the gathered Nobles herself, proudly showing him to all who came to see.

And of course of the love and devotion the King always showed towards his wife, asking her frequently if she was happy and if she needed anything. Usually, she replied that she was indeed the most happy, and that all she would ever need was love from her husband. Nothing pleased her more than to serve her King, so she often said herself. A more loving wife and mother could not be found on the whole of Azeroth, or so a common saying sounded. They were likely to be right, for the Queen had never appeared different than happy, and unlike most Royals, she took time to tell her son a tale before he went to bed. She always preferred to attend his lessons, for she would have liked to teach him herself. She took him to the gardens, sometimes he would then proudly show her what kind of spell he had learned from his tutor. She gave him knowledge of the world around him, making sure he would make an exellent King someday.

The women's choir sang the Queen a beautiful lamentation, but without words, as there was no need for them. Words were not capable of expressing what was being felt throughout the kingdom, and all who were present knew that. The people wore black, the Ladies with a veil to cover their faces, but only slightly. Apart from the magnificent voices of the Ladies of the choir, there was the sound of soft weeping coming from all corners of the hall.

As the Prince approached alongside his father, the King held up his hand and the choir stopped singing at once. He walked to where his Queen lay, still as she might have been. Even His Majesty was clad mostly in black, as was his son. The Queen brought forth all of the colour in the room, as she always had with her kind smile. Young Kael'thas stayed only a small step behind his father, yet stood beside him. The King reached to touch the hand of his beloved wife, brushing it softly with his own. The candlelight of the altar near the Queen's head showed the tears in his eyes as he looked at his Queen with sorrow. The Prince closed his eyes, hiding his own tears from the onlookers. His father gave him a brief sympathetic look, then continued to regard his wife, beautiful in every way.

It was like a disaster from which there is no shelter to be found. Nothing in this world could have prevented this from occuring one day, but the people had hoped this day would not have come so soon. Without the Queen life seemed like a desert, a place from which there was almost no escape, only death was there to relieve you of your sorrow. A person nearby let out a soft sigh, tears had likely started to fill his eyes by now. No one said a word, perhaps because they were not expecting anyone to speak. But the King eventually opened his mouth himself, letting out a speech which he had likely not prepared, mostly destined for the ears of his wife.

"You will be missed most dearly, my love, for the world grows cold in your absence. Perhaps you have left us too soon, but you left us filled with more love than we possessed before you arrived. You are like the stars to our world, for it would have been darker had you not visited us. The hour of your death is hardest hour I have experienced and will ever experience in my lifetime. For what joy can be greater upon Azeroth, than to have the company of her who is dearest to me? I will always think back to the time I have spent with you with a joyous heart, yet with a hint of sorrow, for your time to spent with me is at an end. My own darling, may you find eternal rest at last. One day, I am sure that I will lay with you again." As the King had finished speaking, a tear escaped his eye. He cupped his sweetheart's cheek with his hand, careful not to move her. With the other, he softly touched her lips. His son had now moved closer to his father, letting sorrow seep through his disguise at last, for he was crying also at the sight of his mother in her current state. She resembled quite the oppostite from what she had always resembled now, otherwise so full of life, now being so lifeless.

May Her Majesty rest in peace, released from the pain her sickness had caused her in times past. The King has spoken true, for his Queen will be remembered as the most dearest of all, a heart so pure the likes of which are a rarity amongst men, elf, dwarf and gnome alike. Sleep soundly, beloved Queen of Quel'Thalas.

* * *

A/N: I have used at least one quote from one you might not expect: King Henry VIII of England.  
I hope you enjoyed my story, I wrote it mostly to express my own feelings towards the matter.


	2. 2, The King's Secret Rendezvous

.

**Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal**

_2. The King's Secret Rendezvous_

_Disclaimer: Hope against hope that I can escape the King's Justice (*cough*execution*cough*) by forgetting to mention that the universe and most of its contents belong to Blizzard for about a week since this was posted.. *runs off to the sunset in terror*_

_A/N: Contrary to the POV in the first short story, here it is the POV from both the King and his mistress (the Queen) at the time._

* * *

Time seemed to tick away so slowly, as he waited for his Lady to arrive in his chambers. He had not seen her for over a week, and he was anxious to see her now. The King was pretending to read his book, his eyes wandering from the clock to the door every so often. The magical cogs turned almost silently, and all the King could do was wait for a bell to be struck to indicate that an hour had passed.

There was only one servant in his chambers at this time, as he had sent the others away so he could have some time for himself. This one insisted on cleaning a few things up before she too would take her leave. Anasterian just hoped she would leave before Louisia arrived, as she was not very fond of the prying eyes of the public, although she had a desire to appear pleasing to them. The King knew his Lady had a fear that the people would not like her as Queen, despite him always assuring her they would be as fond of her as he was.

He heard a door being closed very softly, and took this as a signal the servant had indeed taken her leave. He sighed softly as he put his book on the small table next to him, glad that Louisia did not have to meet this servant eye to eye. Anasterian slowly looked around, trying to spot the servant but to no avail. Now, all he had to do was wait for his Lady to arrive.

Somehow, he found himself being quite nervous, though he could not imagine why. It was not like this was the first time they would meet in secret, and it would certainly not be the last time. As he looked out of his bedroom window, he noticed that it was night already. Impatiently, Anasterian began to pace through his room, eyes flashing from the door to other things around in his room. He wondered why it was taking her so long to arrive, worrying that something had happened to her. He was not able to imagine what could have happened to her if something even did, but that did not cease to make him worry for her. With his gaze landing on the clock, he realized almost an hour had past since the time Louisia had promised to arrive. The bell had struck a few moments ago, and Anasterian came to realize it had done so once before since he had been in his chambers. It was as if a fire awoke from within him, as he now realized something could indeed have happened to her. He rushed out of his chambers and in a quick pace, he strode toward the nearest person who knew of their affair.

His minister had been sitting at his table, quietly filling in some paperwork when the King arrived. One of his servants had to make him aware of the fact that the King now stood before him. Anasterian whispered to him, "Where is she?" The minister's eyes widened upon hearing this. He quickly turned to his desk and handed the King a letter, the seal of which remained unbroken. Anasterian's eyes narrowed as he watched his minister avoiding his eyes. He broke the seal and opened the letter. The seal had already told him enough, as this came from Louisia's family. The letter told him more, as he knew her handwriting from the countless letters they had exchanged previously.

_Please forgive me, my Heart, for not seeing you this night. _

_My father has recently fallen ill, I could not bear to leave him. I send you my love and deepest apologies. I cannot write more at this time, as Father is likely to die very soon. _

_I have promised him I would stay with him until he is gone, and I have told him about you as well, as a result of his sickness. He sends you his blessing, and knows you would treat me well._

_With lots of love,_

_Louisia_

Anasterian swallowed deeply upon reading her words. He had known her father to have been rather sickly these last years, but never had it occured to him that he would leave the world so soon. The King wouldn't have the time to shout at his minister for not bringing him this letter at once, as he was never allowed to read Louisia's letters himself. Anasterian knew what he had to do now all too well.

* * *

Louisia held a wet cloth to her father's forehead, wiping the sweat from his brow and hoping beyond hope that his fever might wear off. She had done this for hours, and her father had ceased talking as time passed. He only shook slightly from time to time, but sometimes he would look at his daughter as she sat by his bedside so loyally. Her brother came and went, he could not bear to see his father in his current state. The priests had assured him they would call him when his father's time was near, so he was not too worried he would miss his father's last words.

She regarded her father with a forced smile as he looked at her once again, now reaching to touch her cheek. She bent over him to help him reach her, and when his palm cupped her cheek, she held his hand.

"When is the King coming?" he asked his daughter, causing her to look at him with slight surrpise.

"I.. - I have never asked him to come, Father.." She looked helplessly at her father, hoping she had not dissapointed him too much by this.

"A pity," he said, as he laid back down, "I would have liked to personally give him my permission to ask for your hand." Louisia had been gaping at her father as he spoke those last words. She had no idea how to respond, she had never really thought of her future with Anasterian much further beyond their next meeting. She definately liked being around him, but she was afraid to commit to the responsibilities that came with marrying him. She wasn't sure she could handle it just yet. She brushed her father's forehead with her hand, as if to excuse herself for her feelings towards this marriage. "Now, now, Louise. It is not as if it's a crime to feel this way. It would -" He paused to cough a few times, then resumed his sentence, "It would certainly pose a difficult task for you, but that would not mean you won't be able to overcome all that. I have as much faith in you as I had in your mother when she commited to marrying me."

It was something she had never realized proviously, but Mother was indeed a commoner before she married Father, a Lord in his own right. That would probably make it even more difficult for her to marry a King, if that was ever a thought that occured to Anasterian. Would she be accepted? Or would the people scold her for being a commoner, having no place amongst Royalty?

Father held her hand in silence, as if to comfort her. Every so often he would squeeze it, as if to notify her that he was still alive. Truly now, it felt as if they were just waiting for him to take his leave of the world. Her brother now sat opposite her, waiting in much the same way as she was. The priests stood by the foot of the bed, the servants near the walls, apart from a few who were close to the family, for they stood near the bedside.

Then the door opened. Louisia cared little for it, but her father opened his eyes, regarding the newcomer. As his eyes widened, Louisia looked at her brother, who did likewise. From the corner of her eye, she could see a few servants looking at the intruder from the corner of their own eyes. She heard soft footsteps behind her, and almost jumped when she felt the person touch her arm. She let go of her father's hand and turned around to face whoever just entered the room, the person who had caused so much surprise among people surrounding a death bed.

* * *

She appeared quite surprised to see him here, Anasterian wasn't sure if she even wanted him here. But truth be told, he cared mostly for what her Lord Father thought of him at this time. He softly motioned for her to switch places with him, so that he could kneel next to the head of her father. Hesitantly, she did as he asked of her. As both kneeled by the Lord's bedside, Anasterian felt Louisia grasp his left arm firmly, resting her head against his shoulder. He knew she must have felt so helpless at that time, unable to save her father from what was coming. Anasterian leaned forward so he would not have to speak so loudly to the dying Lord.

"My Lord, I think you must already know why I have come to you at this time." And indeed, he nodded to the King as he regarded him with a kind smile, knowing all too well why Anasterian had come to him on his death bed. "I deeply regret what is about to happen to you. If you so desire, you can be buried on the Royal Gravesite."

"No," he suddenly replied, "I wish to be buried next to my wife, for I have loved her as much as I love my children." Anasterian nodded acknowledgingly. His own father, grandfather and great grandfather, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, had all ordered this very same thing to be done after they had died.

"As you wish, my Lord." Anasterian gathered up all of his courage before continuing to speak. Contraty to common belief, even Kings had certain fears. It secretly always amused him when people thought otherwise. He decided it would be best to straight up ask what he was about to, as he sort of already recieved the Lord's blessing. "I would kindly ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage," he said, careful not too utter those words so quickly. He heard Louisia softly gasp beside him, as did a few others in the room. He cared little for it, because he was too focussed on the Lord's response. When the Lord sighed softly, Anasterian was slightly worried. Would he not give his permission? What was he to do then? He knew he loved Louise with all his heart, and he could not bear to loose her. He could not imagine any woman more fit to be his Queen than she, for she appeared perfect to him in any way. Others disagreed because of her so called 'vile birth', and Anasterian loathed them for it. It had never appeared that way to him, and he was certain that it never would. No one was more fit to be his companion for life than her.

"Of course," Louisia's noble father then said, "I could not imagine a more suitable candidate for my daughter's hand. I know you would always treat her well, as well as she deserves." Anasterian bend his head and let out a sigh in relief. When he looked up, he saw him motion to move closer to his head. "But please, also watch out for my son. I know he could get himself in some kind of trouble if he is ever separated from his sister for a long time." Anasterian nodded.

"Of course, I would not dream of ever tearing them apart."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." And with that, the Lord laid back onto his cushion, eyes closed and let out his last breath. Anasterian felt Louisia push him aside to be with her father, and he willingly let her do so. He knew exactly what pain she felt in her heart, as he had been there when he had lost his own father. She held his head close to her chest as she sobbed so violently that her body shook. To his slight surprise, he felt tears stinging in his own eyes. Whether this was because he saw Louisia being so sad or it was because his to-be Father-in-law just passed away, he did not know, but he did definately feel for the twins and their father.

After a little while, Louise turned to her King. She threw herself in his arms, holding him close to her. Anasterian kissed the top of her head, brushing her back with his hand to try and comfort her a bit. As he hugged her close to himself, he looked over to her brother, staring at his father's face so silently. _He needs her more than she needs me, _he thought. He stood up, taking his Lady by her hands to help her stand. She looked at him, her eyes red and filled with tears. He carefully led her across the room so she and her brother could comfort one another. As they both realized what Anasterian was trying to do, they moved on their own toward eachother. Anasterian then merely waited, their sadness as well as that of the other people in the room getting to him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for what you did, my Love," Louisia said to him as they walked through the gardens of her family home. Now, it all belonged to her brother, as Louise was prepared to give it all up for Anasterian now. She told him she felt more than ready now, knowing that her father felt she could handle it.

"I knew he would have probably liked to approve of our marriage to me personally. That, and I wished for him to grant me his blessing personally." Louisia smiled softly, leaning her head against his arm as they continued on walking. It had been two days since her father had passed away, and he had now been buried according to his wishes. Louisia and her brother had both wished for the King to attend the funeral, and Anasterian took this as a sign that Alandiel too had granted him his blessing to marry his sister. Even though it was not a custom that a brother of a bride to be should grant his blessing, Anasterian liked to know that there was approval of the brother as well as the father. It was only too bad Louise's mother could no longer give her approval, but Louisia had assured him that her mother would have liked him, as their tastes had been rather similar.

"I know he was very happy to be able to speak with you personally. He had even asked me when you would arrive, to which I had to reply that I never asked you. I am truly glad you have decided to come yourself."

"It was only right that I have indeed done so. I could not have lived with the thought of not knowing what your father would have said." He turned to face his new fiancé, she closed her eyes and smiled softly in response.

"Alan likes you too, thankfully," Louise said, "He has never been keen on my admirers before." Anasterian could not help but feel slightly jealous when she spoke of her 'admirers', even though he had expected as such. Perhaps it was better if one didn't know about such things.

"Well, I am grateful that he thinks me right for you." Louisia moved closer to him, holding his face between her hands.

"Why shouldn't he?" she asked him with a kind smile, before she pressed her lips to his. He felt her grinning in their kiss, and he was only glad that she could find it in her heart to be happy at this time. He could not wait to announce his engagement to the people of Quel'Thalas, and as he held her close to him as they were still wrapped in their kiss, he knew he would never long for anything more than he would long for her.

* * *

_A/N: I've always been interested in the 'marrying out of love' concept. And it is not Nobles haven't done this in our world. Mary Boleyn is a good example I feel, sister to the then-Queen of England Anne Boleyn. She married a soldier if I recall correctly, not really a commoner, but not really a Noble either. She likely married him out of love, and was banished from Court as a result of her marriage. This is how I like to explain how the Queen of Quel'Thalas is 'one of the people', her mother taught her how commoners live from her own experience. Her mother was not poor by any means, as I like to imagine a Quel'Thalas with a system similar to what we have in the Netherlands, we basically all care for one another (by paying more taxes, so if you yourself get sick, other people basically pay for you and you'll still have a reasonable income. We also give homeless people a home from what I can recall, granted you do need a passport and be allowed to stay here). With people using magic, I feel this would be an easy thing to accomplish! (But perhaps I'm just naive like that.)_


	3. 3, A New Home

.

**Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal**

3. A New Home

_Disclaimer: This story is in part brought to you by Blizzard Entertainment, who have been so gracious as to design the universe just about all you us reading this are so fond of. That one bit they have decided to not design, Kael's mother, is what I am designing right now, hopefully doing those lore-hounds at Blizzard some justice._

* * *

As the Queen-to-be moved herself through her new quarters, she felt the peering eyes of the servants almost burning in her back. She was not at all used to being looked at so much as she was now, and she began to feel increasingly uncomfortable with it all. She let her fingers slide over the beautifully polished table as she moved past it for a moment, finding it difficult not to turn around and look at her new servants so they would cast their gaze down to the floor. But that was not like her, for it would seem like she was displeased with them. They had not wronged her in any way just yet, and she actually looked forward to getting to know them.

She slowly turned around to regard the servants, waiting for her to speak to them. She noted there were five people gathered to wait on her: three Ladies-in-waiting and two men, whose presence remained a bit of a mystery to her as of now. As was custom, they were noblemen and noblewomen from various houses. Louisia recognised one of the Ladies from a time she had accompanied her family to a dinner in another Lord's manor. From what she was able to recall, the girl had been very kind to her, and they got along just fine. Some nobles had had some problems regarding her mother's heritage, and she was glad to see that at least one of her servants appeared not to care much for it.

But now, she found herself without words. She knew what she had to do, but it all felt so strange and new to her as of yet. Louise drew a small breath, and opened her mouth to speak whatever came to mind, "I trust you would do your duties honourably and virtuously. And should any of you feel discomfort with something you have been assigned to do, I trust I will hear of it immediately. I wish for us all to live together as good friends, or in the very least good acquaintances. I will not tolerate any rude or otherwise unkind behaviour towards one another, I hope I make myself clear when I say so." She paused for them, as she had already noticed some were prepared to bow to her from the moment she had started speaking. Perhaps she could have them smooth their curtesies toward her over as time passed, but she would let them do as they were told by others for now.

"Yes, my Lady," they responded as one as the Ladies bend through their knees for her and the men bowed forward from their abdomens. Louisia fidgeted her dress behind her back, in an attempt to hide her discomfort. As she continued to speak, she walked past her servants in an easy pace, feeling it help ease her nerves slowly but surely.

"I hope we can learn valueable things from one another." She turned to face the two men. "I trust you will both be able to explain to both me and my Ladies whatever we may deem neccesairy." Both men nodded to her, only letting their eyes linger on her face for a split second. Louisia suddenly remembered that they were not allowed to look at her, and the notion of it appalled her. She wondered who ever came up with that idea and, perhaps more importantly, why they had done so.

With a sigh, the Lady dismissively motioned with her hand for her servants to go and mind their business, and with another bow and saying her current title as a curtesy, they did as they were bid. Louise moved to her bedchamber, eyeing the large four-poster bed and inhaling the sweet scent of mageroyal that hung about the room. The window was so large that it bathed the entire room in sunlight, no corner was left in the shadows. There was a fireplace that was currently unlit, as were the tea rose coloured candles which appeared to be almost everywhere. Louisia realized Anasterian had her room coloured in the way she liked it, everything in a shade to resemble red. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. Despite having been at home for a week since last she saw him, she missed his company. Her brother had not been too much fun to be around lately, visibly having difficulties with everything being changed around him. In that, she did not differ so much from him.

Trying to dismiss her thoughts to avoid falling into a state of grief, as that would paint the wrong picture of her feelings towards this place, Louise studied the paintings in her room. The one which hung above the curtains of the opening - which should in her opinion hold her bedroom door - was a painting of the forests of Quel'Thalas. The two beside her window made up for only pieces of one painting as a whole it seemed, displaying a scene which could very well be Silvermoon had the painting not been broken apart to make way for a window. Then she realized that did not make a whole lot of sense, to have a painting demolished for a window, it would simply be hung elsewhere. But she could not think of any other reason for it being done regardless, so she let the matter rest.

* * *

She had not seen him coming, as she was still studying one of the paintings he had placed beside her window. Anasterian smiled to himself, realizing she did not understand what the paintings would do together. He slowly slid the see-through white and purple curtains aside from himself and moved through them ever so quietly. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Louisia to spot him. As she turned around, she gasped softly when she did see him, but then her surprised expression made way for her smile he had grown to adore so much. He approached her casually, moving his hands to her face as soon as she was close enough. He felt her hands on his hips, her smile not fading as he kissed her gently. "My Lady," he murmered to her as he kissed her cheek.

"My King," she responded, but softly pushing him backwards to look at him. Anasterian never feared she might be displeased with him, and held a kind expression on his face.

"Do you like it here, Sweetheart?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as to study what they had given her to wear. It was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to look like a Queen in every way, and now she did. Her dress was a bright shade of yellow, to associate with the sun, decorated with pearls along the collar. She also wore more jewelry than before, blue opals for now. Her beautiful golden locks were now curled and held in place behind her head with a silver band. Before long, it would not seem strange when he would assign more servants to her chambers. But for now, he was worried the nobles would grow displeased if he did so with their children immediately, not being used to Louisia's presence.

She had obviously noticed the look on his face when he thought of this as she asked him, "Of course I like it here, it is just a bit new to me, that is all."

"That wasn't about you, my love. But good to hear you do like it here. I'm sure you will get used to this new life in almost no-time." Anasterian slid his hand in hers, leading her gently toward her bedroom window. With one finger from his other hand, he touched the glass, almost invisibly activating the spell that rest upon it. "I wished for your chambers to have something special," he said, looking at her as she watched the paintings extend themselves over the window. "I wanted it to be something truthfully special, one of my councillors actually came up with the idea for this." As the painting fully unfolded, the light in the room was visibly dimmed. Now, the city of Silvermoon stood proudly displayed on the window, Sunstrider Spire being in the middle.

"Oh Anasterian, you know I don't need all these fancy things.." Louisia sighed, casting her gaze downward.

"I know," he responded, grinning to her. "But I would like you to have these things, to remind you how much you mean to me." Louisia leaned her head to his shoulder, Anasterian moving to wrap an arm about her waist.

"This," she then said. "This is how you show me how much I mean to you, not all these gifts."

"You know that others expect me to shower you with them, don't you? And beside that, I like to give them."

"I know, and I know it very well.." she sighed. "It doesn't make me like it more." Anasterian felt his fiancé slowly bend through her knees, and decided to sit on the carpet with her. As they now sat there, Anasterian touched the painting again to make it dissappear once again, looking out of the window over the walls of the city, and out to the sea. Louisia moved to lay in his arms, noticably being reminded of the loss of her father only days earlier. She needed more time to recover from it, he realized. He would have to postpone the wedding even more than he would like, but he would gladly do so for her, as he hated seeing her so sad and feeling so powerless in his ability to change her feelings.

* * *

Louise wished she could have helped it, but alas, she could not. She felt tears dwelling to her eyes and knew she had to sit down to avoid falling over. She felt so fragile without her father, who had always been there for her previously, as her mother had been when she was still alive. She could not find rest in the presence of others anymore, not even in the presence of Anasterian or Alandiel. She wondered for how long she would need to grief, as more tears would arise from her at the thought of now being an orphan. The only times when she had really thought of marriage before were when she was little, always the image of her mother smiling at her and her father being rather sad but happy to give her away to whoever her husband might be. That could never happen now, though she felt that if it were possible, her parents would be there spiritually. In mind, they would be wherever she and her brother went, but she only wished it possible to have them there visibly, knowing it was not..


	4. 4, Anasterian Meets Louisia

.

**Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal**

4. Anasterian Meets Louisia

_Disclaimer: Nothing in this world could make you forget that this actually mostly belongs to Blizzard.. Not even when you are launcing the game itself. *dodges several glares from the developers*_

_A/N: Here is a flashback sort of thing. I'm just fitting it into the (mostly) chronological set of one-shots._

* * *

Louisia sat in her new chamber, leaning back onto her sheets and letting the morning sun warm her face through the great window. She was, for the moment, dressed in her nightgown. She then felt the sheets move behind her, signalling her that her fiancé had awoken. She felt his soft breath in her neck as he moved up to her, slowly moving his hand to her shoulder and sliding her nightgown off only slightly. She sighed happily as she leaned into his embrace, knowing they would soon be disturbed by servants coming to wake them for breakfast.

As Anasterian wrapped his arms around Louisia's stomach, he wondered how he had ever gotten so fortunate again, meeting this Lady was the best that had happened to him since winning the Troll Wars. Even though she was yet so young compared to himself, she appeared to be mature in every way and very kind and understanding. Within a few weeks full of spending time with her, he had already envisioned she would make a fine Queen. Even though their meeting could have been better, in every moment he spend with Louise he felt as though he were reborn.

Louisia sighed softly as Anasterian began kissing her neck. She reached out to touch his cheek, so warm to her touch now. She felt a little chilled, as she had thrown the sheets away minutes earlier, enjoying what warmth the morning sun had brought through her window. That had not, however, served to make her body much warmer. She did find herself enjoying their moment in silence, merely clinging to eachother's touch in a lovely embrace. She smiled to herself, reminded of other such moments they had enjoyed in the past. Suddenly, the awkward feelings she had felt on the day they first met returned to her, strange as that felt to her. Anasterian only responded by holding her closer, as he had felt her body language change somewhat at her own thoughts.

"What is it, my Love?" he asked her kindly, his voice a whisper. "Tell me what troubles you."

"Oh not much, really. Just the awkward memory of the day when I first saw you," she responded, just as quietly.

Anasterian sniffed softly, Louisia noticing a sound of a smile. "I found myself thinking about the same thing, strange as it is. That day could have gone somewhat better, don't you think?"

"Indeed," she muttered softly, smiling as she leaned her head to one side and closing her eyes. "I had actually thought you hadn't really noticed anything perculiar."

"You'll learn to live with it, for the most part at least. After all, how many people would not feel uncomfortable when their parents make sure they are pressured to be good in my company." Louisia's smile faded, instead her face took on a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Louise. I didn't meant to -"

"No, it's alright. Father did make me laugh when he told me about the overly done curtesies I had to drop when around nobles and royals at court. Those are good memories, the ones I would rather remind him by than those of his illness."

* * *

_She felt Alandiel nudge her softly as they stood bending forward to the passing nobles, waiting for one to welcome them and their father to court. It was quite boring, and on top of it all Louisia felt her legs starting to weaken due to standing in this position for some time. Thankfully, Father began a conversation with one of the noblemen, a sign for Louise and her brother to stand up straight once again. It did not take long, or Alan began engaging in the conversation between Father and Lord Sunbourne, as the noble Lord had introduced himself. He was quite a tall man, standing almost a head higher than Louisia's own father, his hair almost white. His son could not look less like his father, him being slightly shorter than Louise's father and his hair a light colour of red. _

_Noticing that Louisia was observing him, he smiled kindly to her. She did the same thing in return, waiting for her brother to do what he did best: leading attention away his sister when she recieved it from other men. And indeed, he did so after only a moment, striking up a conversation with the man about life at court. Louisia rolled her eyes at her twin's actions, and began to scour the hall for anyone of interest she could talk to herself._

_The other Ladies appeared to be engaged in conversations she simply could not get into, as they were sometimes leaning forward and appeared to be speaking softly. Gossip, most likely, Louisia hated the very notion of it. She believed gossip was almost always lies or things you were not allowed to meddle with. She also noted how the Ladies were dressed so obviously, seeming almost desperate to show off their riches with beautiful gowns and jewelry and complicated hairdos. Despite thinking this was wrong, Louisia could not help but feel awkward in their presence, as she was not dressed all that beautifully, yet still obviously as a child of a nobleman._

_She dared not walk away from her family, afraid the others would not allow her to talk to them. So she half-listened to what them men were talking about, not really caring much for the subject of their conversations._

_After what had seemed like an eternity, something of interest did happen. Every entrance to this hall she now found herself in had two guards placed at them. The largest of these entrances had another man, similarly looking to the guards yet without neither shield nor weapon but a staff instead, standing near it. Louisia had wondered why earlier, and now she knew. The man called out "The King!", and every person gathered turned as one to this entrance and bowed to it. Louisia knew she could not look directly up, for she was not allowed to look royals in the eye. She could sort of make the people coming towards her out, the King appeared to be accompanied by his second cousin Meryn Sunstrider. Wait, coming towards her? She felt the urge to look up arise inside her, spreading through her mind like wildfire. When she finally gave in to the impulse, she looked straight in the eyes of Lord Meryn. She cursed herself in her mind, trying to excuse herself with a soft smile. When he smiled in return and continued along his back, she sighed in relief._

_Then she noticed someone else standing in front of her, just before she wanted to stand up. She did not think much of him at first, for she was so relieved that she had not embarrased her father earlier, but she would come to regret this even more. Now, she looked straight in the eyes of the King himself. She immediately looked down, unable to hide her shame. He had obviously heard her sign of relief earlier, and if she had been as lucky as she thought she had been, he had seen what happened between her and his cousin earlier. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, but she closed them hard, unwilling to add this to the list of things she would have to excuse herself for with her family. _

_When she felt fingers underneath her chin, she gasped softly, this time probably two people had heard it: she and the King of Quel'Thalas. She trembled slightly at his touch as he softly nudged her to look him in the eye again, she saw that the King was bending before her now. This could not be a good thing, or could it be? She felt her cheeks nearly burning from her own embarrassement, obvious for all to see. The King, however, seemed very relaxed about the whole affair. He leaned to her ear and whispered to her, "Worry not, my Lady. There is nothing to be asshamed of." He smiled at her, making sure she smiled in return before he let go of her chin. And continued to greet the gathered Lords and Ladies. It took Louise a little while to recover, her eyes wide in shock and her breaths quick. She only barely noticed she was bend still, also holding her gown._

_When she finally did look around, the King and his cousin were long gone. She searched the eyes of her father and brother, not having to put in much effort to find Alandiel's. Alan looked more shocked than his sister did, raising an eyebrow at her as soon as he noticed her looking at him. Father, on the other hand, looked very pleased over something. Louisia wondered if perhaps the King spoke to him as well, likely concerning her. She felt herself still blushing, hoping the people at court would not think less of her after all this.._

* * *

Louisia shook her head over her thoughts. "I'd rather forget all that. I had never been so embarrased before in my life, Anasterian." She turned around to face him, him loosening his grip on her slightly. He grinned to her in response to her words.

"I thought it was rather sweet. Besides, how often do you think I had encountered someone who was so nicely unfamiliar with the customs here?" Louisia giggled at her husband to be, leaning in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Louise continued, "Not very often, perhaps never."

"Never would be the word I am looking for." Anasterian brushed his fiancé's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear on one side.

"You never told me what you said to my father that time," Louisia decided to try.

"Oh, that.. Well, I.." Now she had to smile at him even more. Could it be that he had embarrassed himself as much as she had embarresed herself that day, but he simply did not know it yet?

"Go on," she suggested kindly, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I told him - his daughter seemed like a perfect gem of kindness and womanhood. That whoever has her be lucky indeed."

"You didn't." Louisia giggled at him. "Why did you think that was.. normal?"

"It is quite normal, I just didn't think.. I mean I -"

"No, never mind all that. I wouldn't feel insulted at my future husband not experiencing the non-existent concept of 'love at first sight'." She wrapped her arms around his neck, Anasterian tilting his head slightly at her.

"I thought you of all people would have believed in that."

"No, I find such stories inrealistic." Anasterian smiled to himself, perhaps a new thought forming in his mind after her words.

"I'm not so sure. I would imagine our son would be quite the Prince Charming, considering all the traits he would get from his mother." Louisia playfully pushed him in response, her mind wandering to a baby that would eventually be all hers to play with and love. She only wished Anasterian wasn't always so busy, she would certainly love to raise their children as her own parents had raised her and Alandiel.

"Oh stop it you!" Louisia giggled. "Though I could see him becoming very handsome indeed.. Considering his father.."

"Why are we both so convinced he will look like me and act like you?" Anasterian wondered aloud. "Perhaps it will all be the other way around."

"And for him to loose all of the physical traits of Sunstriders? We cannot allow that to happen!" They both found themselves rather amused, unable to withold their minds from forming thoughts for the future, nor wishing they would go away any time soon. When they heard a door open, they both looked rather dissapointed at eachother. They both lay back down, listening to the approaching footsteps.

"Your Majesty?" the servant asked as he had now reached the bedchamber. Anasterian pushed himself from the bed, but leaning over it to his fiancé one more time before he left, kissing her on the cheek and saying, "See you at breakfast, Sweetheart." Louisia smiled acknowledgingly to him, listening to his footsteps as he left. Her own Ladies would come soon to wake and dress her, she knew. She would not try to sleep any longer, instead turning herself to look outside of her window at the sun greeting her, announcing a new day had begun.

* * *

_A/N: Have no fear, for Kael will soon be here! I'm running out of things to write about before the wedding in any case, so we shan't be long!_


	5. 5, Matters of Family

.

**Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal**

5. Matters of Family

_Disclaimer: If you don't acknowledge their supremacy in WoW fanfictions, they will cast a Blizzard onto your house! (And onto those of your children/future children and children of your children!)_

_A/N: So here's the thing: there was a random npc in Warcraft III going by the name of 'Eldin Sunstrider'. After giving this some thought, I actually felt like giving Kael and Anasterian even more family could work to my benefit! In the last chapter, you've read about a certain 'Meryn Sunstrider', Anasterian's second cousin (I believe). You see, Anasterian's father had a brother who had a grandson, this is Meryn. Meryn's grandson is Eldin. _

_I've got an entire family tree written out for these guys, from Dath'Remar (there's also a 'Remar' lineage) Sunstrider to Kael'thas' children (who might show up in another fanfiction, as this would be an AU one). I'll bother you no further with this, let's just say I've got it all covered. ;)_

_After all, all we know of the Sunstriders is that Anasterian is Dath'Remar's great grandson. Due to two random npcs, we might have discovered a Remar lineage and Sunstrider cousins basically. I just jumped on this fact. If this is a surprise to you, prepare to have your mind blown in future chapter 'A Tale As Told By a King'!_

* * *

"This would not be as significant, my Lady." Louisia listened to the woman sitting aside her blabber about her courtly manners. Someone had advised Anasterian that he should arrange a tutor to teach her how Louise should act after she becomes his Queen. By living in the countryside, Louisia had come to realize, she had certainly not had a good chance to sharpen her behaviour and her manners around other nobles. In fact, she knew most whispered she was more of a commoner than a noble Lady, as if the rude remarks regarding her mother had not been enough already. Anasterian had promised her that she would be strong enough to eventually shut her ears to it all, the people would soon come to regard her as their Queen. But in truth, Louisia was not so sure of all this herself.. She wondered how much longer she could endure it all..

She sighed as she leaned closer to one of the books in front of her. The table contained about five of them, and frequently her tutor would show her a particular passage she would have to study to know more about whatever she happened to be talking about at the time. While at first it was mostly interacting with people at court, she now had to study foreign affairs and had to learn about the warring Amani troll tribes in the area. When she had asked her tutor about the trolls more specifically, she replied with a list of events which had occurred during the Troll Wars. Louisia wondered if she should actually ask Anasterian about these matters. Because after all, he had been there himself, and presumably his personal tales would be a lot more interesting to listen to than reading a book on them.

As time seemed to drag on slowly, Louise wondered if she should not sit down and have a longer talk with her husband to be instead. In these past few weeks, there had arisen many questions she would like to have an answer to in her mind. She realized there was so little she knew about him, even after all the countless hours she had spent in his company. And here was her thinking this was not the case at all, she had always thought she knew so much about him.

When finally the tutor packed her things and went on her way, Louisia had only a few minutes to spend alone, relaxing mostly, before she would have to change clothes again. She did not think that she would have as many responsibilities as she had now, but she knew she would have to fulfill every single one of her duties. It was just something to get used to, something she would do with mostly joy, or so she hoped.

It seemed to her as if only a minute had past or her maids had come into her chambers, to help her get ready for the next thing she'd have to do. But as this would surely interest her more than history and foreign affairs, she was more than happy to join in the celebration today.

.

The King kindly shook the hand of his nephew, happy to hear of his good news. He had heard whispers of it before, but he instead pretended he had only just heard of his cousin's engagement to a certain Lady named 'Sira'. He had not heard too much of her before, nor had he ever seen her in person for as far as he could recall, but she appeared to be gentle and with the ability to keep Meryn's hissy fits fairly at bay. Apart from this, he wanted his cousin to be the most happy he could possibly be. He almost felt selfish by feeling a certain disapointment for the fact that there would be two Royal weddings within such short notice, but he was sure that no one else would really mind this.

The people would be overjoyed, this Anasterian knew. Perhaps he could make some sort of private competition between him and his cousin, to add some extra fun to what is already be supposed to be the happiest period of their lives. He only hoped that this time he would be able to do it right..

.

Louisia was happy to be rid of her lessons for the time being, as she only really enjoyed about half of them, and join the celebrations. As she walked into the great hall, she still had to get used to people turning to regard her, saying: "Lady Louisia," and then bowing as deeply as they could while still being called 'proper'.

The first thing she did was look for her fiancé. She rapidly looked around the room almost unnoticably, spotting Anasterian talking to Meryn and his own fiancé. Louise smiled upon seeing this, stiding along the halls with two maids following her closely. As she neared her fiancé and the young couple, she kindly dismissed them. At that moment, Anasterian noticed his bride to be, smiling widely as he stepped towards her, leading her by the hand to the other couple.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, "I believe you have not met Meryn's new bride as of yet." Anasterian let go of Louisia's hand, allowing her to step closer to Lady Sira, as Louise learned she was called a few days ago when Meryn had announced his engagement publically.

"No, I had not," she replied, looking at the girl in front of her, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sira."

"And it is a true pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Louisia," Sira said, sweetly smiling at Louise and then to her own fiancé. Meryn took this moment to grin at his cousin, Louisia noting that Anasterian did likewise. _These two must have been plotting.._

.

"Ah, so you took a note of this as well."

"Well cousin, you know what they say: great minds think alike," Meryn laughed wholeheartedly.

"I think the people of Quel'Thalas are inclined to disagree on this matter!" Anasterian said in return, laughing along with his nephew, "But personally, I was thinking we could perhaps.. spice it up a bit?"

"Depends. What were you thinking of?"

"Something which could be fun to tell our wives, but after it has happened. I do not think either of them would appreciate it if we told them upfront."

"You had my curiosity.. Now you have my attention. What is your oh-so-great plan, cous?" Anasterian smiled at Meryn's sudden change from courtly to family. He was almost entirely sure of the fact that his cousin would appreciate what he had to say at this time.

"A game sort of thing. I was thinking: who can get their wife pregnant first?"

"Ooh but that _is _a tricky one. What if they were to concieve at the _exact _same time?" Meryn laughed to himself, "I don't think that will be much appreciated by anyone, personally."

"I seriously doubt it, you know how slow our family can be sometimes with the whole concieving thing."

"Aye, that is true. How long did it take your father? A good fifty years?"

"About seventy, but pretty close! What about my uncle?"

"I think it took my grandfather a good.. well, lets just say it was a bit over a hundred years, I think that's the right number. Not to mention how long it took them to get married in the first place. An aweful lot like you, Anasterian, if I do say so myself. I can't even keep track of your age anymore. You have seen my grandfather when he was very, very, very old. You've also seen my father live and die, and now there's me.. Tell me, what is your secret."

"You sound like a women who is afraid of aging now. You speak as if your father and grandfather had lived short lives to begin with."

"That is true, this inclines me to fancy I have a couple hundred years left still. Seeing how you are about.. two-thousand and one-hundred years old? I can't keep track of it," Meryn said with a lopsided grin on his face. Anasterian rolled his eyes at his cousin as he spoke of his age, unable to counter with anything.

"It sounds really old when you put it like that.." he stated, "Also, I had imagined you would have more than a _couple _hundred years left."

Meryn laughed at Anasterian's statement, tilting his head slightly to the side as if thinking this through very carefully, "We'll see," he finally said after a minute or two, "I would like to find out how old you are going to become. You have nearly exceeded the lifespan of your grandfather, and you still look as if you are about thirty, forty at most, in human years."

"Perhaps it is just a shame that my father has never lived to exceed that lifespan to begin with. Or his brother, for that matter. I believe your grandfather could have easily grown older if not for the fever that took him."

"I am feeling we should change the subject, this was supposed to be a happy day, you know!" Meryn could truly make people laugh in the most dire of circumstances, even when speaking of the dead. Anasterian joined him for a drink, followed by another, and another. They spend the rest of the night talking of their future, mostly of children, realizing they both had their greatest desire in common by now.


	6. 6, The Royal Wedding

.

**Since You Have Been Lost to Us, Dalah'surfal**

6. The Royal Wedding

_Disclaimer: Writing fanfictions is like living at your parents' place: you say your room (the content) is yours, but the entirety of the house (the universe) belongs to mom/dad/both (Blizzard Entertainment)._

_A/N: This. This will be a bit of a challege, I'm sure. To avoid common wedding clichés, I'm diving right into AFTER the vows and the 'I do''s have been exchanged (well, that, and I know I would suck at writing wedding vows..)._

_I also realized I forgot this:_

_Age Anasterian: +- 2300 (?), rule: +- 2000 years ( you know, previous generations could not have been this lucky.. *coughGreatGrandchildoftheFirstcough*)_

_Age Louisia: +- 200 years (a.k.a. Sunstriders live stupidly long, others don't. In my opinion, this can be explained through unlimited Sunwell access, if that makes sense.)_

_Age Kael'thas in TBC WoW (opinion): +- 550-600 years (several centuries = already more than 2, as 2 is 'a couple (of?) centuries')_

_So, if my math doesn't fail me (which it always does), that would be a good 200 years of marriage before we get pregnant and stuff. This is for future chapter notice, thank you ever so much for sitting through it! x3_

* * *

Louisia felt a great weight being lifted off her shoulder as Anasterian took her hand and led her away from the altar, she barely noticed everyone looking at them as she moved past them, at least not noticing it in the way she did before. She was no longer anxious to meet their eyes, instead smiling at them and giving them an acknowledging nod, earning their smiles and curtesies in return. She looked to her right and met her husband's gaze, both smiling broadly. She placed her other hand on his arm as well, letting herself be lead to where they would share their first dance as husband and wife.

It was as if she had never been nervous this day, so happy as the new Queen felt as she danced with her husband. Others would soon join them, and it seemed as if all shared in their happiness. After only a short while, Louisia leaned her head on her husband's chest, the music conveniently moving into a slower course at that time. Still dancing, Anasterian pulled his new wife fully into his arms, leaning his head on top of hers, the Queen closing her eyes and sighing softly.

"From now on," he whispered to her, "everything will be beautiful."

"Was everything not beautiful before?" she whispered to him in return, smiling slightly to herself.

"Yes, indeed. But now we both have the freedom to love eachother to the fullest." Aye, that was true. It would be foolish to pretend the people had agreed with their King having such a long-time mistress. Not after Anasterian's grandfather, Kelltharian, had uttered the phrase "Sunstider's do not have bastards," to Anasterian's uncle. _How little some yet think of us women, _she thought to herself, but not willing to let that thought spoil the moment.

.

Before going out into the city, Queen Louisia studied herself in a mirror, only the top of her body and wedding gown visible to her. Still white as snow, adorned with gold and red, Louisia could not help but smile to her reflection. Perhaps it was the situation, but for the first time she felt as if the King had not exaggerated when he described to her how she looked. Her childhood friend suddenly appeared beside her in the mirror, smiling to their reflections as she too looked stunning in her bridesmaid gown.

"What do you think, Cher?" she asked her, tilting her head slightly, still eying herself and her friend in the mirror, yet listening closely for her friend's anwer.

"Well, Louise, I think it is safe to say that the people won't soon forget your coming appearance in their city," Cherissa told her.

"Of course they will not," Anasterian commented, having appeared as unnoticed to Louisia as her friend had moments before him. "The people will love their new Queen." He brushed with one finger to the side of her cheek, Cherissa gently stepping out of view to let the couple watch themselves together in the frame of the mirror. Anasterian smiled at her briefly, then proceeded to watch the mirror. "You know, dear, I wonder how this must feel for you. I am the one who is supposed to be used to dressing so.. so clearly present."

"I don't mind it much, at least not today. I've actually grown fond of my gown rather quickly," she answered.

"As it should be," Cherissa whispered, clearly having spoken with Anasterian so often that she was now used to his presence, no longer as shy around him as she once was, similar to the way her friend used to feel around him.

Anasterian smiled broadly to his wife's principal Lady-in-waiting, then kissing Louise's cheek and walking away as he said, "Come when you are both ready." As both Ladies had given him a nod, he proceeded to move out of the chamber, leaving the women free to talk for a minute or two.

Cherissa took the liberty to loosen her hair a bit, untightening the bun and taking a more messier look, faithful to how she usually preferred to look. Her brown hair had always had Louisia's interest, often wishing she would have been born with the same hair, having both the colour and the thickness of it.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked softly.

"Naah, I'll be fine. What makes you suddenly sound so sad?" Cherissa gave her friend a worried look, Louisia responding with a kind smile to let her know she need not to worry.

"It's nothing, just the changes I will need to get used to."

"Hey, that's why I'm here, remember? Can't have you wander around this mass of hallways and chambers all by yourself, now can I?" Louise giggled at her friend's statement. It was true, she could get lost in the Spire alone, and one would have to consider how long it would take her to stop getting lost in the entire palace. "You must have seen me earlier, right?"

Louisia looked up now, wondering aloud, "What does that mean?" Cherissa laughed now, coming over to hug her.

"Silly! I mean during the ceremony! I think I cried even more than you did."

"Impossible," Louise stated, feeling her tears of joy start to well up in her eyes again.

"Everything will surely change now.." Cherissa said, her whisper near silent. Louisia could only pull her even more tightly into her embrace, trying not to think to much of leaving everyone and everything behind. Well, almost everyone..

"We have to stop this, before we ruin our make-up, Louise," she said with a faint giggle.

"Well that, and the fact that there are actually people waiting for us."

"We'd better go, and fast!" Cherissa said, pretending to have a near freak-out in her hurry, if only to get both of them to laugh. And as always, it worked like a charm. And yet, Louisia couldn't figure out if her tears had been more of joy than they had been of sadness. She had almost wanted to say "no" when Anasterian had proposed to marry her, a thought which had pestered her these past few days. But as she had agreed so quickly, she knew she had followed her heart, doing what she truly wanted. She could not imagine being with any other than Anasterian, and she never would.

.

Silvermoon had been decorated beautifully, making the city even more gorgeous than it usually was, if such a thing was possible. The thing which had touched Louisia the most, were the banners with the letters 'A & L' scattered about the city everywhere. It reminded her of the stories she had heard of the court of one of the human Kings, having decorated a hallway with the first letter of his name as well as that of his wife's name. She could only hope Anasterian would just not go as far as dedicate an entire ballroom to her, building it to in everyway capture her person as the human King had done. That honour was too great in her opinion, as well as unneccesairy.

It seemed Anasterian could not get enough of looking at his new Queen as she interacted with the people of Silvermoon. He watched her every move, enjoying the way the people reacted to everything she did as they were so positive and happy. What had really held his attention was when they had arrived in one of the western districts, the same thing happening as what always happened during the annual visit of the Sunstrider family, at least the formal visit they payed; a little girl coming up to the Queen, handing her the finest flowers they had been able to pick for this occasion. Seeing his Queen interact with this little girl made Anasterian's heart ache, for a moment clearly being able to imagine what she would be like with their children, as he planned to have multiple. Louisia thanked the young girl, who was shy as usual, despite it being a different one every year, taking the flowers from her gently and holding them to her nose, inhaling their scent.

"They seem as tasty as they are beautiful," she said with a wide smile to the child, trying to provoke a reaction from her with her statement, making the King smile much in the same way.

"You can't e-eat them, Your Majesty," the girl said, her voice slightly shaking as she spoke.  
"Oh well, for a moment I thought I could, but perhaps you are right," she said, the girl smiling as she seemed a little more at comfort now. "But smell them, dear, don't you think they would make a good snack had they been cookies?" As she held the flower's near the girl's face to allow her to smell them as well, the girl nodded slowly.

"I suppose so.." she said softly. Louisia handed the flowers to a guard standing close to her, and gave the girl a soft tap to her cheek.

"Perhaps your teacher could learn you to - or perhaps you already can bake cookies with the shape of flowers." The girl nodded proudly, glancing over her shoulder to her teacher for a moment. "Next year?" Louisia asked her softly.

"Yes, madam," she answered, still smiling. "I could make them smell nice, too."

"I'm sure you can," Louisia told her, accepting the assistance of one of the guards, the very same one who had accepted the bouquet earlier, holding his outstretched arm as she rose from her kneeling position to level with the child.

"You know," Anasterian said as they walked over to another group of people, "they will continue to give you those regular flowers, but with a different girl."

"I know, but I'm sure I will still get those cookies in any case from this girl," she giggled.

As Anasterian pulled her close to his body as they walked, he whispered into her ear, "You should also know that I'm expecting a very large family." To his great joy, Louisia nodded to him.

"I had hoped you would bring that up sooner or later. Say, four children?"

"Only four?" Anasterian whispered to her, holding back his laughter.  
"Well, considering no Sunstrider has ever had more than two children, we might at least take it slow," she responded. "Save yourself some dissapointment, perhaps?" Anasterian let out his breath, a soft laugh escaping with it.

"I'm sure we will have little trouble concieving, after all, the Remar lineage has always had plenty of children."

"That is very much true. I look forward to it," she said, looking ahead of her to the group which was now fairly close to them, almost able to hear their whispers. "For now, we have people to talk to."

"But that doesn't mean we've exhausted the topic," he decided, planting a kiss on her forehead before turning his full attention to doing what he had to do.

* * *

_A/N: Good that this chapter's over, I've been all to anxious to write the next one(s). :) (Hope this didn't turn out bad as a result..)_


End file.
